


Naruto, Our Hero (Prequel)

by Waifu4Laifu (OppaiShiri)



Series: Road to Ninja [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, I rewatched the episodes to do this, M/M, i should be studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiShiri/pseuds/Waifu4Laifu
Summary: First part of two titles. Read the second to see the summary.In this series:1) Naruto, Our Hero (prequel/sequel)2 ) Hyuuga Heiress3) Sasuke Shippuuden (canon story following Shippuuden)





	1. Road to Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of the first few pages of the manga, and the first episode of Naruto. This lasts for three chapters, and afterwards the second episode starts on the fourth. Got it? Good.

**1**

* * *

 

**Naruto POV**

"YATTA!"

"Come back here, you little brat!" One of the jounin called, running after Naruto. The blonde didn't listen, still holding onto the paint pails with a large grin on his face. He brought chakra down to his feet and leaped between the roofs of Konoha; the two following close behind him like a second shadow. He knew this was illegal. Heck, this was prank had to be one of the shadiest he's ever done to the village he calls home. But, the Uzumaki couldn't help it. It was so funny!

 

"AHA HAH HA HAHA!" he laughs, "you don't have the guts to paint all the hokage's heads, do ya? You'll never catch a prankster like me! HA HAH HA HAH HA!"

 

With no choice left, two civilians called for Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Lord hokage! Help! It's an emergency!"

 

"What is it this time? Don't tell me it's Naruto again..." he says, writing kanji calligraphy on a sign.

"But, it is him, I swear! There's graffiti all over the hokage's stone faces!" the two 

The Sarutobi sighs. ' _How'd I land myself into this mess? I suppose the only option left is to stop Minato's and Kushina's son once and for all_. _For the sake of peace_.'

He blows a smoke pipe, and lets it clear his senses. 

\---

  _Meanwhile_ , 

 Naruto was being chased by the two jounins at the speed of light. There were only flashes of their green vests and of his orange outfit and bright blonde hair. "You won't get away with this!" they call, but Naruto doesn't care. Before they spot him again, he uses a replacement jutsu or a clone to hide himself near the gate while the other runs off. The jounins chase after the clone and he laughs to himself. _All according to plan_. 

"Heh heh. That was easy!" he says, overconfident as ever.

"Oh, no YOU DON'T!" He turns around and sees the angry face of his sensei, Iruka. ' _Uh, oh_.' he thinks, ' _I'm in trouble, big time_.'

"AH!" He crashes to the ground, and looks up at the furious Iruka. Naruto can practically feel the fire coming out of that head. It's not...pretty.

"There you are. You're late for class, again. Need I remind you that this was the third time this week? I was worried, Naruto," the jounin says, crossing his arms and glaring at his pupil. Naruto pouts. He hates making his favorite teacher upset over him. It's overwhelming. So, he accepts whatever he has in store for him and shuffles after him.

\---

_At school,_

 "This is the last straw, Naruto. I'm still giving you a second chance, Naruto. Late homework, missed assignments, bad grades," he starts pointing three fingers, "it's time for you to get a tutor."

This is humiliating. It's one thing for Iruka to say this after class with no one around. But, now he's standing in front of the whole class, too. Tied up in a rope, of course. Talk about embarrassing to his ego. "Alright, class, we're going to review the transformation jutsu. Because Naruto needs to learn it all over again."

 

The whole class groaned.

 

"But, sensei---" Sasuke begins, but is interrupted by the still snappish Iruka. "Sasuke, you're the smartest in the class. You first. Show Naruto what you've got." ( _this the scene where Sakura tries first, but roles are reversed in this fanfic. So, Sasuke is first_ )

"Alright, deadlast."

Iruka holds onto a clipboard, with paper and pen. There's a puff of smoke, and he approves. "Good. Transformed into me. Full credit."

' _Looks like I did well_ ,' Inner Sasuke smirks, ' _I'm too smart for this class, anyway_.'

"Next, Hinata Hyuuga." Iruka rollcalls. The black haired, pale skinned girl stands shyly at the front of the line. She turns into Iruka.

"Hmm. Good." She puff back into her original form, walking off. 

"Alright, your turn, Naruto." Iruka says, staring death at the Uzumaki. He laughs sheepishly, putting a hand on his hip. Shikamaru, the prodigy of the class, scoffs. "Seriously? You can't pull this off. Not after failing it twice already."

"Yeah," Ino agrees, "it's just a waste of time."

"Like I care," he snaps to the two of them.

Hinata looks at Naruto bashfully, fidgeting with her fingers. ' _N - Naruto. Do your best_ ,' she silently cheers for him.

_Naruto steps in front, performing the seal._

 

 "TRANSFORM!" he shouts, POOF!ing into a form of a woman. He blows kisses at Iruka, in a cloud of steam ( _a.k.a the very convenient censor bars called beams of light. Anime and manga use it a lot. It's kinda cliche at this point_ )

 

Iruka sputters in shock. He nosebleeds. Naruto poofs back into himself, doubling over. "HAHHAHAH! Got you good, sensei! Did I look sexy or what?"

 

Iruka, mad, yells at Naruto for the umpteeth time time that day. ' _Such a drag_ ,' Shikamaru thinks. " _If sensei was a flower, he'd be a snapdragon for sure. Always so snappy_!' Ino thinks, eyeing Sasuke at a distance. She wasn't the only one, her best friend, Sakura, was doing that, too. ' _Guess I've got myself some competition. That Uchiha better be in my team. I'm not gonna lose to that Cherry Blossom any given day_!'

"NO MORE OF YOUR TRICKS! THIS IS YOUR LAST ONE!"

\---

 _Later that day_ ,

“Alright. You’re going to clean all this paint you left on the hokage’s face." Iruka says, sitting at the top of one of the hokage's heads.

“Aw, man. That’s so lame. All I wanted to do was have a little fun.” Naruto shouts back.

“You’re not calling quits until you clear up what you started, Naruto,” Iruka scolds, waiting at the top of the hokage’s head. Naruto squints at him with narrowed eyes. Iruka, seeing this, offers a deal.

“If you manage to clear up all your paint, I’ll treat you to Icharaku’s.”

Naruto couldn’t say no to that.

\---

“So, Naruto...I’ve been thinking. About everything. And how you shouldn’t be pranking everyone so much. Trying to earn the villager’s attention is one thing, but getting into trouble is another. You don’t want them to….you know….accidentally….” he seems uncomfortable with the topic, and is averting eye contact. Naruto notices and shrugs.

 

“Yeah. I know,” Naruto says, sitting at the edge of his stool in anticipation. “Las’ time, they trashed my house. Land lady got real mad at me and almost threw me out for good. I paid extra just to keep up with my expenses. Problem is, I’m sorta broke now.” He dumps the contents of his frog wallet onto the table, and unidentifiable things littered the counter of the food stand.

 

“I see what you mean, now. Not to worry. I’ll pay you back, somehow." Iruka says, offering him a bowl of ramen. Naruto smiles, slurping them with his chopsticks.

 

“N - Naruto,” Iruka’s eyes softened. “You know. You’re still just a child. You don’t have to do this. You realize those faces weren't just people, right? They are the hokages of the village once upon a time."

 

“Yeah, yeah. I know. I coulda. But, I didn’t wanna. The old man is way too busy these days. 'Sides, they were the best shinobi of all time, right? The best of the best?"

He finishes the bowl, and pushes it aside.

"The Fourth was legendary. He beat the Nine-Tails like it was nothing! He was SO amazing! I wanna be like him someday!"

"So, why did you---?" Iruka say, but....

"---JUST YOU WAIT! BECAUSE I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE SOMEDAY! BELIEVE IT, DATTEBAYO!

Iruka holds his breath.

"Everyone will stop disrespecting me, then! I'll be the greatest one of them all! They'll see me for what I am, a hero!" He winks, holding his chopsticks; striking a pose.

"Hey, can I ask ya somethin', sensei?" 

"Let me guess, another bowl?" He asks, pulling out his wallet once again. Naruto shakes his head. "Uh, your headband! I wanna try it on just this once! Pretty please?" he pleads, using his baby doll eyes. Iruka gives in, not having the will to resist that cute face. Even though underneath, is a demon.

 

"You? Wear this?" He points to his own headband. "Once you graduate the academy, maybe I'll reconsider. Until then, you'll have to earn it, Naruto. Pass the test tomorrow to become a nin."

"That's so uncool, sensei!"

"Heh, so THAT'S why you took off those ridiculous goggles of yours."

"Gimme another bowl!"

"Alright, alright."

\---

 _The next day_ ,

"We'll now start the final exam," Iruka says to his students. "When your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The first test you'll be tested on..."

"...is the clone jutsu."

' _NO_!' Naruto thinks wildly, ' _Why that one? This is super bad! I'm never gonna pass! And if I don't, then I'll...then I'll never become a ninja! What do I do_?'

In front of Iruka, are a plethora of headbands. Naruto steps forward, eagerly. 

' _I can do it! I hafta win this big time! Just try my best_!' He holds up his hands, forming a sign. "CLONE JUTSU!" He shouts, and forms another cameo of himself. Except this one is as good as dead. Naruto sweatdrops nervously; teeth chattering. Iruka's eyes twitch. "You failed, Naruto!" 

"Iruka," a man named Mizuki says, "don't you think that's unfair? His moves were swift, and it isn't easy to replicate. He really wants to become a ninja, this is already his third try today."

"Cut him some slack. Give him a break." Naruto jolts awake. ' _What's this guy saying? AM I really gonna pass this time_?'

"But, Mizuki. All of the other students did exactly three of them perfectly. What difference does it make if Naruto fails? He only did one, and look at it," he points to the lifeless clone. "It's pathetic, so he fails." Naruto clenches his fist, gritting his teeth, and glaring at Iruka.

\---

"Hey, look at this! I passed!" the others students say around the crowd. "Me, too!" They all laugh, and smile, and all Naruto can do is watch in silence.

Naruto sits alone at the swing, watching them sadly at a distance. He wishes he could be like them, too. 

"Look at that demon!" one of the girls say, "always trying to earn the spotlight. No one likes him. He doesn't deserve anything, not even friends."

"Yeah. That fox boy failed the exam. What a loser," says the other.

Mizuki is by his side, as Naruto puts the goggles on. It's hopeless. He'll never become a ninja at this rate. They walk away from them.

 

Iruka and the hokage are at the crowd, watching them leave the swingset.

"We need to talk," he says, "about Naruto."

\---

Mizuki and Naruto are at the rooftops.

"Why me?" Naruto asks, "why can't I just be like the others? Why won't sensei let me pass, for once?"

"It's because Iruka wants you to be strong. With all of his heart. He wants to see you win. One try isn't enough for him. You have to practice. Study the material. Anything. I'll even help you, if you so wish. But, he won't be easy on you, just because you're his favorite student. The shinobi life isn't as easy as you think it is," Mizuki leans back, watching the sunset closely. "Precious people close to you die all of the time. Most ninja go rogue. A child like you can't be oblivious to the world around them. So, you can't mess around. You have to be serious and learn your life well. You need experience." Naruto nods numbly. He already knew this, the knowledge of his new life would be as difficult as they come. He was no longer some helpless, orphan of the village. He wouldn't be ridiculed 

"I really wanna graduate," Naruto says, near his breaking point, "it sucks that I hafta try over and over again."

"Hmm. Well," Mizuki smirks, "maybe I'll let you in on a little secret."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Kage bunshin no jutsu!

 

**2**

* * *

It is dark out.

Iruka is laying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He remembers the Hokage's words just earlier that day.

"Iruka, I realize you can relate to him. He reminds you of yourself, when you were younger and alone. You're an orphan just like him," he thinks of the Kyuubi incident. He remembers losing his mother and father then.

"IRUKA!" someone says outside his apartment door. Iruka opens cautiously. "Mizuki? What're you doing here?"

"There's no time! Go to Lord Hokage's immediatedly. It's Naruto! He stole a sacred scroll!" Mizuki says, saying white lie after another as if it's easy.

"NO, NOT THE SCROLL OF SEALING!" Iruka screams, at the realization.

\---

**Naruto POV**

"...Oh, I see! The first one is....' _Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu_!'" Naruto recites, ecstatic already. "AH! But, I'm so bad at it!"

\---

 _Meanwhile_ ,

"This is a serious crime, milord!" A jounin shouts at the old man. "Secrets are sealed inside of that sacred scroll! And the next generation can't know about what really happened that day! And at the wrong hands, we could be exposed! Don't you realize the severity of this situation?"

"Alright, bring back Naruto! I want him to see me immediatedly!"

"Roger!" they said, all running off at serperate directions.

Sarutobi sighed. Today really wasn't his day. When the blonde came, he would get a serious talking to. This wasn't child's play.

\---

Iruka jumps off a roof, panting heavily, 'Where is he? I have to find him before he spills out our secret!'

Mizuki is running through the streets, with a snarky smile on his face. 'Now that they're after Naruto, and of course, he'll be eliminated. And then I'll have the scroll all to myself. Things are going perfectly."

\---

 _At the woods_ ,

"Alright, Naruto. It's all over. Hand it over," Iruka says, extending a hand and looks near delirious from staying up all night.

"Hehe! Ya got me! I only learned one technique! And it's the one I didn't pass, either." Naruto holds an arm over, putting a hand behind his head with closed half-moon eyes. He's smiling sheepishly.

' _He looks like he's been working really hard. Practicing this late at night_.' Trying to assess the problem at hand, he places a hand on his chin contemplatively. 

"Ne ne, sensei! I wanna show ya somethin'! Somethin' amazing! And then you'll let me pass!" Curiosity piqued, he raised an eyebrow at Naruto's antics. "Oh?"

 

"Yeah! I'll gradute then after I read the scroll, right? That's how it works?" Naruto asks, holding it out for Iruka.

"Where's you get that idea?" Iruka says incredulously; dead tired and about to drop.

"Mizuki-sensei told me everything! He said if I learned all the techniques, I could become the ultimate shinobi!"

Iruka, being the genius that he was, pieced it all together like a puzzle in just a few seconds.

"He set you up--!" He's interrupted by a kunai thrown near him. Soon, more are thrown after and Iruka, still in a daze, throws himself in front of Naruto protectively. There are kunais stuck on his chest. So puzzled he was, he didn't sense the other chakra signature. 

"YOU!" He spins around and is face to face with none other than Mizuki himself.

The traitor is sitting high up on a tree branch, looking down at them with a smug smile. He's laughing.

"Hello, Naruto. Nice of you to play decoy for me. You distracted all of Konoha. Since you've been such a good boy, how about you gimme that scroll in your hand?"

"W - wha? What's going on here?" Naruto asks, torn and looking between his two senseis.

Iruka throws a kunai at Mizuki, "Naruto, get out of here! Don't let Mizuki get his hands on the scroll! Contained inside of it are forbidden jutsu! The village will be in danger if he uses it to his advantage! He used you!"

Naruto growls, glaring up at Mizuki.

"Don't trust him! Think of all the power you and I would obtain! You've always told me how much the village meant to you. You'd become the hokage in no time if we worked together and use the scroll!" Naruto looks confused, and just stands there. 

"You liar! Don't let him trick you, Naruto!" Iruka shouts, trying to save face. Mizuki laughs. "Heh heh heh. Your whole life has been a whole life from the very beginning--"

 

"--DON'T YOU DARE, MIZUKI! THAT'S CLASSIFIED INFORMATION! IT'S FORBIDDEN, AND YOU KNOW IT!" Iruka interrupts, if possible hating the man even more.

"Hmph. Naruto. Have you ever wondered why no one accepted you? Why they abandoned you at birth? Why you were never adopted for what you were?"

"Twelve years ago, something happened in the village. You. The villagers my age know except for you and you youngsters. They tried to keep it hidden, even after all of these years."

"Wha - What're you getting at?" Naruto narrows his eyes, not moving from his spot. 

"I'm saying that the Fourth sealed Kurama inside you, his son. 

"SHUT UP! Naruto, don't listen to him! He's lying!"

But, the truth is already out there. Naruto slumps down to the grass in defeat. Everything, all of his life, just a lie?

"You are the DEMON! The village hates you!"

"STOP IT!" Iruka shrieks. 

'No, no, no, NO!' Naruto thinks, gathering up his chakra. He performs the _kage bunshin no jutsu._   

"No one accepts you! Even Iruka hates your guts!" Mizuki chants in glee, as Iruka growls against the pain of the daggers.

**START FLASHBACK TIME**

' _No, not another flashback_!' Naruto thinks, still in limbo.

" _Iruka, Naruto has no family. He shuts out of everything and no one looks at him. How would you feel if everywhere you went, people turned their backs on you? This is why he causes trouble all the time. He wants to be noticed. He's hurting inside_." The Hokage tells him one day.

**END FLASHBACK TIME**

' _Finally, it's over_ ,' Naruto thinks in relief. "Go ahead and die, Naruto!" Mizuki throws a star at the blonde ( _which is actually a shuriken_ ) and Iruka uses himself as a shield yet again. It's on his back.

Naruto's eye are full of misery, as if he's lived a thousand years of pain. The look of cockiness is lost on his face, as he stares up at his sensei's conflicted face. "W - why?" he says, voice small and uncertain. "Be - because we're the same," Iruka chokes, shadows covering half his face, "I lost my parents in the accident, and no one cared at all...they eventually forgot about me and my grades dropped. I became the class clown. I wanted them to see me, to acknowledge that I existed. It was hard. I did crazy things to earn their attention. And I had to pay. I know how you feel, Naruto." There's tears in his eyes, as he says, "It hurts inside, I know. But, you never let it show. I wish I could've been there for you more. I let you down. I'm sorry. You should never feel lonely like this."

Somewhere up above, Mizuki was laughing.

"Oh. Don't make me laugh! This is all sad and all, but it's time to end this! He hates you! You're the Fox, remember? He's just making that up to get the scroll out of you!" he accused, pointing a finger at Iruka.

 

Naruto does the only thing he can do. He runs away.

 

"NARUTO!" Iruka calls helplessly, and Mizuki jumps down next to him. "You know, he's stubborn. Once his mind is on something, nothing can stop him. He's going to use the scroll to take revenge on the village. I can't wait to watch it crumble to the ground because of the Demon."

"Didn't you see that look in his eye?" Mizuki says with a glint in those black eyes, "those are the eyes of the beast." Iruka tunes him out of the conversation, and takes the shuriken off of his back. "No, Naruto isn't like that!" He throws the shuriken back at Mizuki, who evades it with a snort. "Is that all you can do. You're a joke, Iruka. Wait here. I'm going after that Beast before I come for you next." He leaps off.

 

' _I won't let you_!' Iruka thinks, still wincing from the pain of having both kunai and shuriken thrown at him.

\---

 _Meanwhile_ ,

Sarutobi is looking through his crystal ball at the running Naruto. ' _This isn't good. He's so down, that he could unleash his full potential. Naruto is tempering with the scroll. If he releases the demon inside of him, he could break the seal. What's more, the village could be at risk due to his exponential power.'_

_\---_

Iruka is jumping tree after tree to catch up to Naruto.

"Naruto, he's coming after you! Hide the scroll away from him!" Naruto pushes Iruka off of him, and they both collide to the ground. Naruto is standing, panting as he distances away from 'Iruka.'

"You're just a look-alike! You're not him!" Naruto shouts, trying to shift it way from the imposter. Iruka poofs into Mizuki, who's glaring at him. "How - how did you know it was me all along?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Naruto laughs suddenly and poofs into Iruka. "Because I'm Iruka." Mizuki grunts, standing up, too.

"You're a fool! Why're you protecting that freak? Your family is gone because of him!" The real Naruto is hiding behind a tree, listening in on their conservation as he clutches the scroll to his chest.

"I don't care. I'm not letting you anywhere near him."

"As if you can stop me," smirks Mizuki with a condescending smile, "he's just like me. He wants power. And vengeance. I want revenge on the village for what they did to me, and so does he. He'll destroy everything." 

 

Naruto holds in a breath at the onslaught of information. 'So, it's true. Iruka thinks I'm a monster.' He widens his eyes once Iruka says something unexpected.

 

"You're right. The Fox is a monster."

"But, that's not who Naruto is. He's a hero. He works hard everyday, and has a heart of gold. He's not perfect, but all of his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what seperates him from being a beast. You're telling me that boy isn't human? Then, maybe you're not human yourself. He's Naruto Uzumaki! Of the Village Hidden In the Leaves!"

 

Naruto cries. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. The Sacred Scroll

**3**

* * *

 

**Naruto POV**

"Hmph." Mizuki says, holding up his shuriken. "I was going to save you for later, but...."

"....You're FINISHED!" He screams, throwing himself at the brunette, intent to kill his prey. In a flurry of speed, Naruto knocks him away from his teacher. Iruka's eyes widened considerably. ' _Naruto_!' he thinks, as Naruto stands up again.

"Not bad, little punk," Mizuki admits. Naruto's face darkens, and protectively, he says, "Don't you lay a finger on my sensei! I'll kill you!" He says, holding the scroll. "I'll destroy you before you even try. Do your worst," he threatens, preparing for a battle stance. Naruto holds up his hands for a seal. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Iruka's eyes widen again.

There are at least a thousand Narutos in the Forest of Death. Iruka smiles, feeling his spirit swell. ' _He did it. This is very advanced, and he's already mastered it_!'

Feeling surrounded, Mizuki looks around, scared at being outnumbered. "What is this madness? Why're there so many?" He screams, as all of them beat him up into a bloody pulp. He deserved it.

' _He's amazing_ ,' Iruka admires the handiwork Naruto's done, as he ties up the unconscious Mizuki. ' _I never should've doubted him, even for a second. He might just surpass all of the hokage in no time_.'

"I think it's time you earned a little something, Naruto." He says, handing him a headband.

Naruto is smiling cheekily. 

"I - Iruka? Do you really mean it?" he asks, as if he's holding the world in his hands. Iruka nods.

"Shall we go, sensei?"

"Yes, let's."

\---

The other jounins gather around in a crowd. "No luck, we can't find him anywhere! Where IS he?" they ask, looking around for any signs of an orange brat.

Sarutobi sighs. "No need to worry. The scroll is safe, he will return shortly." The others turn around in shock as the hokage is there. They bow.

True to his word, Naruto did with Iruka by his side....

\---

 _Previously_...

The sun is shining high above them. Naruto opens his eyes and Iruka is smiling at him, ruffling his hair playfully. "Congrats, you graduated!" he says, and Naruto looks startled at the idea of earning anything.

"And to celebrate, we will be eating ramen tonight!" Naruto smiles, and tackles him to the tree with a tight hug.

They're both laughing.

' _This is only the beginning, Naruto. The road to ninja will get tougher, trust me on that. I'll tell you later, alright_?'

 

**END FIRST EPISODE/FIRST FEW PAGES OF MANGA**

 


	4. My Name's Konohamaru!

**4**

* * *

  **Naruto POV**

"Alright, kid." The photographer sets up his camera, aiming it at Naruto. "You sure you want this as your pic? I don't think the hokage will approve of what you're doing."

"Yep! I'm super sure! Snap me at this angle!" He says, striking a pose. The old man sighs, as Naruto strikes all kinds of epic poses. All of them look fake, but who is he to judge? This is just a job to him. Naruto flashes him a thumbs-up and throws a bag of ryo at him. He catches it, as the blond brat is out before he can even blink.

\---

 Naruto sits at a chair, as the hokage faces him at the opposite side of his desk.

"This is yours?" Sarutobi asks, holding up his picture while simultaneously smoking a pipe. Naruto nods numbly. "Yeah! It took me, like, three hours or something! It's like an art project on my face! Except ten times cooler! Heh heh!" He says cheekily, and the hokage sighs.

"No way we're accepting this photo." Naruto sputters. "Hey! I'm not doing it again! I used up all my money this week!"

Hiruzen and Naruto have a staring contest and Naruto growls.

 

"Aaa! Transform!" He shouts as his last hope, forming the seal and transforming into a girl. "Pretty please, lord hokage~?" she asks in a sing song voice. Sarutobi blinks. He screams, as a blood shoots out of his nose, drowning the room of excess blood. He holds his nose and recollects himself. 

Naruto nervously laughs, as he turns back into himself. Someone is outside of their door.

 

"The sexy jutsu, you say? That's very tricky. Where did you learn it?"

"Taught it myself!" He says with a smile. 

"Well, don't do it again. Also, where's that headband of yours? A ninja must wear one at all times."

"Oh, right. That. Maybe at the orientation. Not now. 

"That's irrelevant. Your picture is used for trainings and all sorts of things. Why waste it to look like a class clown?"

"But, it's so complicated! Yeah, I look like a laughing stock! So what? Do you know the process I went through? It's so complex! Plus, I'm broke!"

Konohamaru is holding onto a star

"ALRIGHT! I CHALLENGE YOU!" a little kid shouts, kicking the door open.

"I'll defeat you and become the fifth hokage!" he charges at Sarutobi, but trips in over himself.

 

_He lands face-first into the floor._

 

' _My grandson. Another headache_.' Sarutobi thinks to himself. ' _What a shrimp_ ,' Naruto thinks out loud, ' _and not the **tempura** kind, either_.' 

"Are you alright? Are you hurt, hokage's grandson?" Sarutobi's advisor asks, helping him up. He looks at the blond and almost chokes on thin air. 'It's that kid! The Nine Tails. What a troublemaker.'

 

"ALRIGHT!" Konohamaru points a finger at Naruto. "You tripped me, didn't you?" Naruto gets mad, and pulls him 'round the scarf. "THAT'S IT! You tripped over yourself, brat!"

"Get your hands off of him, boy!" the advisor shouts at them to stop. "That's the hokage's grandson!"

' _Heh. Now that he knows who I am, he won't do a thing_ ,' Konohamaru thinks triumphantly.

 "What's the matter, huh? I thought you were gonna hit me, tough guy? Afraid that my grandpa's gonna expel you or somethin'?" Naruto gets mad again. This can't end well.

"I don't care who you are!" Naruto punches him on the head and Konohamaru crashes to the ground again.

' _This isn't looking good_ ,' Sarutobi thinks, as the advisor is in a state of shock of such nonsense.

\---

"Don't fight him. He's so beneath you, hokage's grandson." The advisor tries, as a voice of reason, "he's not on your level. Don't waste time with that brat. I'm one of the best. I'll teach you how to be hokage someday. When I do, you'll see who's worthy or not. Trust me." Lost in his monologue, he doesn't notice that Konohamaru's dissapeared without a trace.

 

 "WHERE'D HE GO, NOW?" The advisor sputters. "Who knows? He's probably fighting with Naruto as we speak," Sarutobi says calmly. He's getting too old for this, he thinks. It would be nice if he had a replacement sooner or later. "Aaa! I GOTTA GO RIGHT AWAY!" The man with the sunglasses says, already out the door as he's running off. ' _Hmm. How'd he grow up into THAT thing. Makes me wonder who his parents were. As for my grandson_ ,' he says, signing his signature onto a D-rank mission. ' _let's hope he doesn't get into too much trouble with that Uzumaki. Lord knows what will happen with those two_.'

 

' _He wouldn't teach him anything bad now, would he_?'

\---

 _Meanwhile_ ,

Naruto was walking along the streets of Konoha.  He turns around when he hears shuffling behind him. "Hmm?" he doesn't see anything and continues walking, "hmm."

 

 Under a sheet, Konohamaru sneaks up on him. At the end of his rope, he follows after Naruto. The Uzumaki spins around and points at the gate. "I know you're there! Stop creeping up on me! It's getting on my nerves!" Sighing, Konohamaru shoves it off of himself. "It's so obvious," Naruto crosses his arms, "I knew it was you the whole time."

"Guess you got me. You're good! You saw through my disguise! Hey, teach me stuff! I wanna do a sexy jutsu, too! The one you did to gramps!"

"You sure this isn't a joke?" Naruto asks, grumbling to himself about little kids. Konohamaru grumbles. "Please be my trainer? I'll do anything!" He pleads with big black eyes. "Boss!"

" _Boss_?"

"Yeah, you're my boss, boss! I'll do anything you want!"

"Ok, sure."

\---

"If you wanna be a ninja, you gotta learn to control your catra!" he says, stating the obvious. 

Konohamaru stops walking. ' _Like a...cat_?'

" _Chakra_?" he repeats faintly. "Yep, you heard me right!"

"Naw, you mean the elemental life energy we use to perform jutsus?" he says, repeating the definition from one of his grandfather's texts.

"Eh?"

"Chakra, the ability to use energies within our bodies, which gets stronger after years of experience and training. Once two types of elements are mixed, you can perform any kind of jutsu! It's advanced, too!" he says, snapping the book with a shut.

"HEY! You were just reciting the whole thing!" Naruto snaps

\---

"Blab all you want about ninja techniques, but the real deal is that there's one thing."

"What is it?"

"You gotta work for it!" he says, as if scolding the child.

 "I'm with you!" Konohamaru says, full of merit.

"Great, this is gonna be a challenge. So, listen closely."

"Ok, boss!" 

"Good, then let's get started!"

"Show me a transformation!" Naruto says, pumping a fist into the air. Confused, Konohamaru looks up at him. "Show me what you can do and I'll take you to the next level."

"Sure, but what can I transform into?" Konohamaru asks, unsure of himself now. Naruto looks around for anything in sight, and has his eyes set on an attractive woman in a kimino. "That one!" He points to her all subtle-like. Konohamaru nods. He performs the seal and poofs into a woman. Except, she's now all big and bloated.

"Heh heh, it could use a little work. It's...uh...it's OK."

"THAT DOES NOT LOOK LIKE ME!" The same woman shouts, walking over to Konohamaru, and says in a sickly sweet voice, "Maybe the next time you transform into me, try to make me look a little cuter, OK? Buh-bye!" she walks off and the two stare off after her, surprised. "She's...scary!"

"But, I was the one that was whacked!" whined the blonde.

\---

"Alright, next we do research on female anatomy!" Naruto declares, walking with Konohamaru to a different section in town.

"Female anatomy, boss! Sweet!"

The two walk into the store.

 

He grabs a hentai of a woman half-naked. They drool.

"THIS ISN'T ALLOWED TO YOU YOUNGSTERS, NARUTO!" The shop clerk says behind them. The duo squeaks. And make a run for it.

\---

"OK, so maybe that one didn't work out. But, this is our last stop for today!" Naruto says, as they stop outside of the girl's locker room. He's got a black eye.

They both turn into females and enter inside, only for them to kick them out again. "NARUTO, YOU'RE NOT A GIRL! GET OF HERE, SCRAM! BEAT IT!" they yell.

He groans. Everyone just really wants to whack him today.

Right now, they're in the forest.

"I'm sorry, boss," Konohamaru says sadly, "it's all of my fault. If it weren't for me being the honorable grandson of the hokage, then they would hurt me, too. They treat me so differently. All because of a title, I'm all high and mighty. It's unfair." He crosses his arms, looking down sullenly.

"Cheer up, kiddo! You're just practicing! You'll get better if you put your mind to it! Believe it!" He says with a thumbs-up, and Konohamaru blinks.

"Alright, boss!" he salutes with a grin. "Try to make your transformation curvy in all the right places!" ( _I kid you not, this is actually what he said in the dub_ )

Konohamaru POOFs! and turns into an obese, half-naked women thing. Sure, she's got the panties and the bra, but still...

"That's not skinny!" Naruto shouts back with a puffy face. "How's this? Ooo, like it? Is this curvy enough?" Konohamaru asks as he transforms in and out.

\---

_Meanwhile...._

The advisor is back, sitting on the head of the hokage and scouting the area. 'Naruto! Where did they go? I'm the highest ninja level; a jounin! I should be able to spot them! He'll squash the competition!" He then hops off with some chakra to his disposal.

 ---

Naruto opens a can of soda. He drinks, as they sit on a log. "So, what's up with your grandfather?" he can't help, but ask. Konohamaru's eyes widen and narrows at the thought. "He named me after the ancient name of the village. It'd be easier to remember that way." he looks at his lap, feeling down, "but, not one person calls me that, ever. They never look at me and not think ' _the hokage's grandson_.' They just see what I'm worth. No one knows who I am. They never bother to look, anyways. I'm so invisible! I can't stand it!" He looks up at Naruto. "I hate feeling like I don't exist at all! It's the worst! I've gotta be the hokage someday so that they'll know who I am!" 

 

Naruto looks at him with empathy. He knows that feeling exactly. Wishing people could actually see him. But, no, they never do. He wants that honor, of being useful to someone. "Look," he begins, phrasing each word carefully, "if you're a squirt, you'll never get their attention. Believe me, I know, because I've been there. Sensei taught me how he used to prank others just like me. Turns out, it never works. At all. If you're a class clown, you'll never become a shinobi. That's just how it works around here."

 

"A kid can't become the hokage in just a day. It's impossible." He tells Konohamaru, who's startled and angry. "HEY!"

"Really, it's not that simple," Naruto explains, "if you want to become the hokage you'll have to...

...Beat me in battle!" he challenges, with an overconfident smirk.

Konohamaru blinks.

\---

The hokage is waiting at the balcony. It's a bright, sunny day. Which means Konoha is awake, too.

"HOKAGE!" He doesn't turn around to even know who it is. It's Iruka.

"I've been looking for you." Iruka says, after a breath, "it's about Naruto."

' _Of course_ ," Sarutobi thinks, ' _isn't everything about Naruto_?'

"What did he do this time?" he asks, smoking his pipe.

"It's his ID photo." Sarutobi hums in acknowledgement. "Y'know, I lectured him the other day. About changing who he is. And saying how he won't let others look down at him, now." Sarutobi looks at the Fourth's, Minato's, face carved in stone. 

 

"His dream is almost...impossible. It'll be a challenge to rule over the village with the Nine-Tailed Fox. The one legend that children are forbidden to know about. He'll be accepted if they don't know. The Fourth sacrificed himself for all of us to live. He wanted Naruto to be regarded as the future hero of the village."

"A hero?" Iruka asks. The hokage nods. "Mmm. Minato sealed the demon's spirit into the newborn baby known as Naruto. It was the only way to protect our village. In return, he died for the sake of Konoha. Even so, the villagers don't understand what trully conspired that day. They believe he is the reason they are all doomed. They lost their parents, so they believed they had their rights to lash out at the Namikazes' offspring. It was the wrong thing to do."

"Naruto was never adopted. He was abandoned at birth, so I did everything within my power to protect him. I used his parent's pay to buy him a small house, enough to last him a few years until he was old enough to live on his own. The point is, it all turned cold. Naruto lost hope as he grew up. Others feared that he might one day turn into the very thing they hated. Others thought he was the beast. And they betrayed him.

\---

 _Meanwhile_...

"There you are!" the advisor says, jumping from tree to tree to reach Naruto and Konohamaru.

"Time to go home, honorable grandson." he says, but Konohamaru shakes his head. "Nuh-uh! I wanna train with Naruto! I want to get the title of hokage! So, don't you dare get in our way!" He shouts, clenching his fists with clenched teeth. The advisor smiles, advancing toward the brat. "Who're you kidding? You don't even know one jutsu. You don't have enough wisdom to reign as the honorable." Konohamaru glares daggers at him, performing a seal.

 

The advisor gasps.

 

A brunette woman forms in a steam of smoke. "Hi, there, cutie~! You likie?" The man is shell-shocked. Konohamaru transforms back into himself. "Hey! How come he isn't defeated, yet?" 

 

 "I - I AM FAR ABOVE YOU IN EVERY SINGLE WAY! I WON'T FALL FOR YOUR TRICKS!" The advisor ( _assistant? attendant?_ ) sputters, pulling him by the scarf. Konohamaru fights back. "Stop this, right now! You're turning into a delinquent! Only my special teaching will help you become the hokage someday!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto forms clones all around him.

 "WHOA! THIS IS UNREAL!" Konohamaru says in awe. "Hmph. I'm not like the traitor Mizuki. This is nothing," he walks toward the clones.

The hokage watches through the crystal ball. ' _You can do it, boss_!' Konohamaru silently cheers throughout his mindscape.

The clones turn into sexy women. 

Everyone sweatdrops. 

The advisor screams, as a harem of ladies surround him. He gets a nosebleeds and blasts off once again like Team Rocket. He's knocked out for good measure.

' _Argh. So foolish. Using a technique like that with his own invention. I must say, he got me, too_ ,' Sarutobi thinks, tipping his hat.

"Aw, man! Why can't I be as cool as you, Naruto! I'll never be the hokage at this rate!" complains Konohamaru. "You have to prove yourself to become the greatest nin ever. You need people to believe in you. I mean, look at me. I was always treated like the plague or somethin'. After all of that, I finally found someone who believes in me." Naruto admits after awhile, "you'd better make sure that you're ready. To become the hokage someday. For lots of sweat. Blood. And tears. While you're learning to be a ninja."

 

The wind rustles the trees, and the sun is setting after a long day. 

 

"It's not easy, believe it." Naruto says with a foxy grin like the chesire cat.

 

He walks off with hands in his pockets.

 

Sarutobi smiles. 

 

' _At last, the day a boy becomes a man. One day, Naruto. You'll be a better hokage than an old man like me_ ,' he smiles, looking at his crystal ball.

 

  **END OF SECOND EPISODE**

 

**(see the third in the story, not the prequel. this fic only contains all two episodes.)**

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Sasuke and Hinata; Friends or Foes? (1)

**5**

* * *

 

**Naruto POV**

"Today's the day!" Naruto exclaims to himself, already stretching from his bed and kicking his slippers off and his spare teddy bear to the side. Tossing his sheets into a spare laundry basket, he hops off to the kitchen right across the room and grabs a packet of ramen. After cookng on a pot for awhile, he smiles and slurps them up immediatedly. Dressed and now ready to go, he heads out the door with his happy mask flat on his face. 

 

Konohamaru is waiting patiently in disguise as Naruto walks by. He drops once the blonde walks by. "Man, you got me good! This is why I really respect ya!"

"...I didn't do anything, though."

The brunette brat jumps out and salutes, "...Hn! Fight me fair and square then! And prove to me how awesome you are!"

 

"......" Naruto tries to walk away again, and sighs, because he's blocking his path.

 

"What'cha doin', boss?"

Naruto answers by pointing at his headband. "Goin' to orientation. Haven't ya heard? I'm now really a ninja. Believe it!" 

"A - amazing," Konohamaru gasps, looking at the headband. 

Naruto smirks.

\---

 _Meanwhile, somewhere in Konoha_...

**Ino POV**

Ino is placing lavenders in a bouquet, hoping it will appease a certain someone (I will introduce in the story, not the prequel).

She ties on her headband, and hums to herself. Today is perfect. This is the golden opportunity to meet THE ??? in person.

"INO! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Mrs. Yamanaka, the flower shop owner, shouts from below. "Coming, mom!" ' _Geez, couldn't she wait even a little? I'm really busy right now! I hafta beat Miss Forehead otherwise I'm done for_!' She pads down the steps, all fabulous, pretty, and prepped as ever. She makes sure to add some shine to her long blonde ponytail; hoping ??? will likes it from hers truly.

 

She sees her mother and waves a "see you later!"

 

\---

It's early in the morning, as she is walking around the streets; trying not to get late to the Academy. ' _Thank gods I'm not some an elite student anymore_.'

' _I'm Ino Yamanaka, the best brilliant girl in town! Soon enough, everyone will love me. Including ???_ !' She keeps walking until she meets a fork at the road, and is greeted by her childhood friend, Sakura Haruno. She narrows her eyes, seeing her arch nemesis, her best friend, her everything. Most of all, her competition to one day marry ???.

"Morning, Ino." Sakura says in a civil tone, but Ino can see the undertones of complete loathing. She doesn't mind, not that she ever did. This is her friend we're talking about. "Morning to you, too." Ino replies, walking away calmly with a ' _hmph_!'. Sakura follows suit. 

 

"Wow, didn't know YOU would graduate, of all people," Sakura says in a haughty voice, her face red with anger. "I mean, I thought all you cared about was flowers."

Ino sighs, picking up her pace. "And so did you, Sakura. Once upon a time." ' _We used to play by the fields_ ,' she remembers, feeling bittersweet, ' _we USED to_.'

"Hmph. I still don't like you. We may be equal now, but ??? is all mine, hands down. You're going to lose big time, now." Sakura snaps, her inner self showing. "And those flowers? She'll never like those. Not one bit." Ino, offended, narrows her eyes, trying to fight back the onslaught of tears. ' _You've changed, Sakura. What happened to your sweet heart I love? No. ??? has a sweeter heart than you. That's why I want her. You're like a rose. Pretty on the outside, but your thorns hurt others.'_

 

The two are now competing over who is walking faster. As if it's some competition. This goes on for a course of five minutes, and their shouting could be heard throughout Konoha as the audience looks up at the sky once again.

\---

**Naruto POV (3rd)**

Satisfied, Naruto leans back against his seat, waiting for his team; his classmates to come over already. Shikamaru walks by and stops, stunned that Naruto is now a nin. "Wha--? Naruto, what're you doing here? Only elite ninja are allowed once you graduate." Naruto looks up and points at his headband.

"Oh, yeah? Look at this regulation headband, I AM an elite ninja! Dattebayo!" He says cockily, "and now we can train together!" Shikamaru blinks.

"This is my destiny! Just for me, haha!" He laughs, and Sasuke blushes. ' _So, I guess you did graduate, huh? Looks like I'll be your rival, then_.'

Ino and Sakura are running together to the classroom, trying to shove each other off.

"I'M FIRST!" The scream together, and then glare at each other. They're now panting.

"Looks like you lost this time, Ino!" Sakura says in a superior voice. Ino glares up at her. "No way! I totally won. Until YOU showed up!" 

Naruto blushes once he sees Ino. ' _Oh, man. That must be the famous flower girl everyone's been talking about. Ino_....'

He thinks, staring off into the distance.

' _W - whoa! She's smiling at me! Does this mean...she..._?' Ino runs off through the aisles, Sakura following like a second shadow. "W - wha? Where you going, Ino!"

Naruto stands up, thinking she's walking to him. But, instead he's shoved aside. He now knows why, as the girls are crowding around ???.

 _Complete chaos_ , he thinks, waiting.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
